The Legends of the Unfortunate: Tama
by ShadowRand
Summary: The second part to the Spirit of Pure Evil. Tama has to find a way to help the land. Can she? Will she?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Seiji was taken from the Ronin Warriors who belong to Sunrise. The Aes Sedai, Amyrlian, Warder, and most of the other stuff belongs to Robert Jordan the author of the great books, The Wheel of Time. I don't know, but Tama and Kudo were taken off the Sailor Moon S movie (japanese) so they belong to Naoko Takeuchi or Pioneer. I made up the entire thing. Nothing belongs to me other than Ajeora & Miame . Oh, and the ~ represent the italics!!   
Thanks!  
ShadowRand  
*/*   
Now, enjoy!   
  
  
Long ago, an ancient corrupt Darkness had escaped from its Evil realm. A male Aes Sedai with power greater than any man died while trying to defeat this evil. The Three Ancient Sages fought with the man, but with their last dying breath they sealed away the Evil that prevailed the land. The people of the land rejoiced in their salvation. But, the unaware people of the land were not aware of the effects of the corruption that the evil demon left behind. The people of the land started to shun anyone that was different than them. Discrimination took over the land for many years. People went into hiding or ran away never to return. For they were shunned only for their appearance.   
Finally, the evil spell had disappeared and the people could now live normal lives. No one was shunned for they were the same. The Aes Sedai nation was brought backup from the ashes that the disgruntled people left behind. Laws that different people could do this or that had now broken. Peace had now returned to the land.  
But now, even that was broken.  
  
  
The Legends of the Unfortunate: Tama  
  
  
The sun rose over the broken horizon. Tama lay asleep in her bedchamber when a knocking came at the door. Three knocks and a tall man with a lilac shirt and khaki pants came through the door. Tama rose with the blanket to her chest. She stared into the man's eyes.   
"I am sorry, Tama Sedai. I have horrible news that we must attend to." He picked up his sword that lay on the other bed.   
"Kudo, what's wrong?" She got out of her bed and went to the closet.   
"A terrible thing has happened. The queen and king have been slaughtered and the prince has been taken."  
"Are you sure." She gasped. Kudo nodded. "I should have thought this had happened. Who did this?"  
"The evil has come again to take revenge on the descendants of Seiji, the last male Aes Sedai, and the Three Sages."  
"Than why did this evil kill the queen and king and take the prince?" Tama put on a pink dress that matches with her purplish hair. "Come, we must leave at once."   
  
They traveled far only to give up. The Evil Darkness had left the land.   
"But why? Why would the evil darkness just leave after doing nothing to this world." Asked Kudo throwing down his sword.  
"Maybe that's it." Smiled Tama.  
"What?"  
"The Evil Darkness must have left to another world. The only question here is where?"  
"Another world? But going into different dimensions is only in a legend."   
"A legend? Ha! As Novices we are told the Legend of Ajeora. It is a true story they say."  
"It can't be. Ajeora was possessed! It wasn't her doing it!"  
"Then maybe we haven't heard the hole story... Come, we must go the Amyrlin"   
  
  
Three days passed and Tama was on her way for an appointment with the Amyrlin. Her warder had gone out to get something to eat. ~Okay, so what am I asking of my mother? The full story of the Legend of Ajeora. Yes, that is it. I must not keep the Amyrlin long. No, that would not be right. No.~ Everyone was worried about the Evil. Aes Sedai of all Ajahs were sent out to capture or kill the Evil. Of the people that were sent, none came back.  
An Aes Sedai stopped her in mid step to the hall. "Who are you and what do you seek from the Amyrlin?"  
"I am Tama Sedai, Sister of the Yellow, and Aes Sedai to the late king and queen of the Shi-Shame Kingdom. I seek an audience with my Mother."  
"I shall tell her. You can stay and wait in the room here." The Aes Sedai guided Tama to the nearest room. "Please, make yourself at home." With a smile she left Tama in the room, waiting.   
  
"Excuse me, but the Amyrilin will speak with you now." Another fragile Aes Sedai entered the room. She was dressed in a strange teal-type garb flowing passed her ankles.   
"Yes, I shall come." Tama replied. The girl was quick to run back out of the room and down the corridor. ~She must be new.~ Tama walked down the grand hall that she remembered so well. Her first time down here was when she was still an Accepted. She had ran out of the White Tower chasing a pet rabbit that she had kept. It was against the rules to keep such an animal, but she did anyway. She smiled to herself as she opened the door to the Amyrilin's apartment.  
"Tama Sedai! I haven't seen you since you left right after you were raised to the shall. And almost kicked out."-She mumbled- "Take a seat."   
"Thank you Mother. I have a question to ask of you."  
"Please,"-A kind smile touched her lips- "call me Miame. What is this question you have?"  
Tama was shocked. Not calling the Amyrilin Mother. "I ask that you tell me the entire story of the Legend of Ajeora, Moth- er... Miame."  
"The whole story? Weren't you told the story as a Novice?"  
"Yes Miame, but I feel that we were not told the entire story."  
"All right, but it maybe a while. I'll just tell you a summary. Will that be enough?"   
"Yes Miame."  
"As the legend goes, Ajeora may or may not be the main person. She was a normal girl who was the body for Queen Inake. Inake, if you remember was killed by the low and evil snake Sekhmet. Inake's lover, Thyme, was devastated. He told the Samurai Troopers about what happened. Ajeora appeared to Rand and Padan Fain. She was killed by Fain's tainted dagger along with the Queen Inake. That's all that happened. For what anyone knows. But there is something that you Novices were not told." Miame looked concerned.   
"What is it? Please tell me, Miame!" Tama pleaded.  
"Well.. It is about Inake. She was the only one that could channel Both sides of the One Power."  
"That's it? It's a legend so why didn't we hear that part?"  
"The Legend of Ajeora could be true though. That's why we didn't tell you that part." Miame sighed.   
"Thank you Mother, I shall go now." Tama got out of her seat and headed for the door.  
"Wait. There is one thing I must tell you, Tama."  
"What is it?" she turned and faced the woman.   
"I... I am,"-Tears filled her eyes- "I am your sister!"  
"What?!"   
"I never wanted to tell you, but I thought this would be the time to tell you. I don't know why, but that's what I thought!" Tears ran down Miame's face.   
"Oh Miame, come here." Tama held Miame in her arms to comfort her.  
"I'm so sorry. I should have told you years ago, but I got so caught up in being the Amyrilin that I kinda forgot about it."  
"It's okay, but I really have to get going."  
"Where are you going?" Miame took a step back.  
"To find the Dark Mistress."  
  
Tama set out to find the Eye of the World. Long ago, as the story went, a young man with his friends and an Aes Sedai set out for the Eye of the World. Unfortunately no one has proved this tale and probably never will, but Tama was certain that she could find it.   
It was a cold mid autumn day. The sun covered by the clouds tried to escape and warm the land. Kudo and Tama were eating near a pond. The usual bread, meat and a bit of cheese settled in a napkin next to Tama. ~What if the Eye isn't real? It has to be around here. It has to be.~ She sighed and shifted. She foot had fallen asleep, but she paid little mind to it. Kudo had finished eating and leaned against a fallen log. Tama smiled and looked across the pond to find a swan taking a dip in the cool water. ~Shouldn't he be away from the cold weather?~ She wondered.   
"Tama Sedai, we must be on our way if we want to make it to that small village some miles from here." Kudo picked up his sword. Tama nodded absently and stood. She again sighed and mounted on Shadow, her horse. "What's wrong, Tama?" Kudo smiled.   
"Nothing." She looked at the sky. "I wish the sun would come out."  
"Me too."  
Deep in her thoughts, Tama rode Shadow with Kudo North. Away from the White Tower. Her horse started t dance around and whine. "What is it?" She asked.   
"What's wrong with Shadow?" Asked Kudo. Tama shrugged and dismounted to calm down the excited horse.   
"Shh.. Shh.." She pet the horse's nose. "It's okay, just calm down. There must be something near, Kudo. Scout the area."  
"Right." Tama watched him walk about three paces and fall down a hole.   
"Kudo!" She ran over to the hole. "Kudo?"  
"Tama! I think I found the Eye!" He shouted back.   
"What..? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah! Come down here!" He walked out of Tama's sight.   
"Okay... stay right there!" Tama climbed carefully down the steep hole and looked around. She gasped in awe. "The Eye..." Quickly she walked over to the edge. The hole thing was like a huge underground pond with a giant rock in the center. "It's said that the Eye is a ~Ter'angreal~. I wonder what kind of power it really holds." She smiled at Kudo who gave her a puzzled look. "Come on Kudo!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Eye with her. There was a great flash of yellow light and then, all went completely black.   
  
  
A Thanks: Thanks to my friends, Shadow_Moon_Sedai and Shadow_Crystal, for sitting through my ranting of writer's block. Thanks to Nintendo for my first anime of Zelda. Thanks to Robert Jordan for making me understand my brother a little more than I should. Thanks to people like BlackRider and Cryptix and ghen and Jaleel Sedai and other people at the Pages of Legend chat for inspiration. Thanks to my family for NOT trying to understand my writing.  
Thanks to everyone who has read this! And last but not least, a thanks to everyone who is with Sunrise CO. and Naoko Takeuchi And to all the people out there who may read my story... ~Please Review!~ It took me long enough to put the freaking ~ for all the italics.. I want to know that you people think!   
  
Thanks!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
